Now entering its 11th year, the Beth Israel Deaconess Training Fellowship in Cancer Radiology provides radiologists with two years of intensive basic research training-specific to cancer. As imaging modalities become more refined, radiologists who understand molecular biology and cell physiology will be better able to provide cancer patients and their physicians with more comprehensive diagnostic/treatment assessments. This training program addresses the absence of adequate basic research training for radiologists and is designed specifically for those pursuing a career in academic radiology. The program goal is to train radiologists in basic principles of laboratory investigation and hands-on training in molecular biology and physiology under the mentorship of a senior investigator. Trainees pursue an intensive program of research activity supplemented with course work in research design, ethics, statistics, and data analysis through graduate level classes at Harvard School of Public Health as needed. The Program Director supervises all facets of the training program. [unreadable] [unreadable] Mentors were selected from BIDMC's departments of Radiology, Pathology, Radiation Therapy, Medicine, Surgery, Hematology/Oncology, Surgery at BIDMC; Massachusetts General Hospital's Center for Molecular Imaging Research and Division of Radiation Oncology; Dana Farber Cancer Institute's Division of Hematologic Malignancies; Boston University's Departments of Surgery and Biochemistry. Each mentor has current cancer-related research activities and extensive experience in peer reviewed research. Upon completion of the program, trainees will be capable of independent research and will possess the skills needed to obtain competitive peer reviewed grant funding. [unreadable] [unreadable]